La Era de los Merodeadores
by Dead Skin
Summary: El sexto año de los Merodeadores. La historia que todos conocemos contada por nosotras en nuestro estilo. EN HIATUS!
1. El Expreso a Hogwarts

**Capitulo 1: En el Expreso a Hogwarts**

Era el último día de vacaciones y James, un chico de pelo negro azabache, delgado y como cualquier otro adolescente de 16 años, solo quería volver a ver a sus amigos. Esa mañana se había despertado tarde como de costumbre, lo cual representaba un problema ya que esa mañana debía partir en el expreso a Hogwarts, que salía a las 11:00 en punto.

Se apresuro a vestirse, mientras tomaba un desayuno apurado y empacaba las últimas cosas. Se limito a saludar con un gesto a sus padres cuando bajo a la cocina y salio por la puerta de atrás hacia la calle.

Por suerte para el, su casa quedaba a solo 5 cuadras de la estación Kings Cross. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas mirando constantemente el reloj de su muñeca. Llego a la estación, cruzó como cada año el anden 9 ¾ y se encontró frente al Expreso a Hogwarts, que para su suerte todavía no había salido.

En la puerta del expreso se encontraban sus grandes amigos Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Pero sus ojos rápidamente se desviaron al ver a una muchacha de pelo rojo oscuro y unos ojos verdes, era Lily Evans la chica por la cual James era capaz de morir.

James no le caía bien a Lily y eso lo desanimaba cada vez que la veía. La ignoro al igual que ella lo hubiera hecho y se dirigió al encuentro de sus amigos.

-Por fin llegaste- dijo Sirius

A lo cual Lupin agrego- Donde te habías metido, estábamos preocupados.

James los miro- Soy yo, por que creen que llegué tarde?- dijo como si fuera una obviedad.

Deberías de ser más responsable y conseguirte un despertador que funcionara- comento Lupin.

Los 4 amigos subieron al expreso a buscar un compartimiento, mientras pasaban por el largo e interminable pasillo vieron a varios chicos emocionados por el comienzo de clases. Encontraron uno que estaba vacío y se acomodaron para el largo viaje que les esperaba. Lupin se quedo esperando en el umbral de la puerta, para despedirse de sus amigos y encaminarse al compartimiento de los prefectos.

-Bueno, debo irme… Ustedes ya saben-dijo con desanimo.

James que había amagado a sentarse se incorporo rápidamente y dijo- yo te acompaño.

Sirius miro a su amigo y dijo en tono burlón- no te hagas el buen amigo. Si tu solo quieres ir para poder ver a Evans.

A lo que James sonrojado, pasándose una mano por el cabello alborotándolo aun más, respondió- de que estas hablando… deja de imaginar cosas, Canuto.

Y salio del compartimiento atrás de Lupin. En el camino hablaron sobre lo hecho ese verano.

Al llegar el corazón de James latía a mil por hora, pero cuando asomo su cabeza por el compartimiento, se llevo la sorpresa del año al ver que dentro de el solo se encontraban dos personas: Lily y Snape, su enemigo numero1.

Lupin entro y saludo amablemente a sus dos compañeros, mientras que James se limitaba a mirar fijamente a Lily. Snape que se había percatado de la situación interrumpió el momento diciendo- que haces aquí, Potter. Este es un compartimiento solo para prefectos y que yo sepa tú… no lo eres- y sonrió sactifactoriamente.

A lo cual James respondió- y a ti que te importa. Vine a acompañar a mi amigo, por que a diferencia de otros… tengo amigos.

Saludo a Lupin y miro a Lily por última vez antes de salir del compartimiento para encontrarse con sus amigos y disfrutar del resto del viaje.


	2. La Pelea y Su Consecuencia

**Capitulo 2: La pelea y su consecuencia**

La llegada a Hogwarts fue igual que siempre, al bajar del tren se encontraron con Lupin para subir a los carruajes que los llevarían al castillo.

Mientras veían como los de primero eran seleccionados, Colagusano no paraba de repetir lo hambriento que estaba, lo cual volvía loco a Sirius.

Pero luego que el ultimo alumno fue seleccionado, el director se levanto y pronuncio el discurso de principio de año. Cuando finalizo de hablar dio comienzo el gran banquete, que ánimo un poco a Sirius que deseaba más que nada que Colagusano se callara de una vez.

Todos comieron a más no poder y luego se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes. Los cuatro se quedaron hasta tarde hablando de nada en especial, hasta que se rindieron al sueño y se acostaron a dormir.

La mañana siguiente todos se levantaron un poco desanimados por que tendrían que ir a clases, se vistieron y bajaron al Gran Comedor. Allí desayunaron y luego se encaminaron a su primera clase de Encantamientos.

Llegaron con la esperanza de que a Flitwick faltara. Pero para su desilusión eso no ocurrió. Entraron al aula y se ubicaron en sus lugares.

La clase era una de las mas aburridas y ese día le enseñaron el hechizo "Accio Firebolt" el cual como siempre a al primero que le salio a la perfección era a Lunático, a Cornamenta, Canuto y Colagusano les salio pero luego de millones de intentos.

Salieron de la clase satisfechos de haber podido lograr el conjuro y se dirigieron a su próxima clase. Esta fue de lo más normal, el tiempo paso volando y antes de que se diera cuenta la campana sonó anunciando el almuerzo.

James y sus amigos se dispusieron a ir al Gran Salón, en el camino…

-No puedo creer que el hechizo te haya salido en el primer intento- le seguía diciendo Colagusano a Lupin.

Pero el insistia en decir- cualquiera de ustedes pudo haberlo hecho, si para variar alguna vez agarraran un libro.

- Libro?... libro? No estoy familiarizado con esa palabra- dijo Canuto.

- mmm… yo creo que debe de ser una planta o algo así- comento James. Los cuatro se pusieron a reír. La verdad es que Lupin era el mas inteligente de los cuatro, a el le encantaba leer y saber cosas nuevas cada día.

Siguiendo con su charla llegaron a la puerta del Gran Comedor que estaba abierta de par en par. Los cuarto pasaron el umbral de la puerta y buscaron un lugar para sentarse. En ese momento lily que estaba cerca de ellos se levanto y se dispuso a salir, cuando accidentalmente choco con snape y le hizo tirar todo los libros que llevaba en las manos. Ella inmediatamente se agacho a levantarlos- lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención.

James y los demás se habían quedado parados mirando lo que sucedía. Snape puso su mejor cara de asco y dijo- Torpe y descuidada sangre impura! Que acaso no ves por donde vas?- y se agacho a juntar sus libros.

Lily se levanto y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- sabias que no tienes que tratar a la gente así, ya te pedí perdón!.

-tu perdón no me basta, que quieres que haga con el, es inservible- dijo descortésmente snape.

James había apretado el puño y no pudo contener mas su ira hacia snape, se acerco a el y dijo- Que haces Quejicus, no sabes que no se debe tratar a una dama de esa manera!- lo apunto con su varita y dijo- ahora pídele perdón!

Lily que no soportaba a James y su actitud de superhéroe dijo- y a ti quien te pidió que intervinieras? Que eres ahora? el salvador de los necesitados? Yo no necesito tu ayuda!

James miro a Lily y en ese momento snape aprovecho a sacar su varita y a apuntar a James.

- te crees muy valiente potter. A ver? Demuéstralo!- snape desafió a James.

- Quejicus, Quejicus... Tú crees poder ganarle a mi amigo James! No, no, no… el aprendió todo de mi, jamás le ganaras- dijo interviniendo sirius quien también saco su varita y apunto a snape.

Lily tratando de impedir la pelea se paro enfrente de snape y les dijo a james y sirius- No sean inmaduros! Dejen esta estupidez, que acaso alguno quiere terminar en la enfermería? Sean personas civilizadas y bajen sus varitas.

En ese instante un profesor entro en el Gran Salón y vio lo que sucedía- Potter, Black, Evans y compañía… que están haciendo? Ahh con que un duelo, no en este colegio. los cuatro están castigados, a las 4 en mi oficina.

Pero, pero…- intento excusarse lily.

-pero nada señorita Evans- y dicho esto el profesor se fue hacia la mesa de profesores.

Los cuatro se quedaron atónitos. Y al parecer no muy contentos con la idea de un castigo.

- Oh! Genial! Castigados y solo llevamos medio día en el colegio- dijo James

Lily miro a los tres chicos- Ven lo que han causado! Ahora por su culpa estoy castigada y yo ni siquiera hice nada!- dio media vuelta y desapareció del Gran Salón.

Snape miro con desagrado a james y sirius, y antes de irse dijo- ya vas a ver potter y tu también black- luego agarro sus libros y se fue del gran salón.

James y sirius se miraron y sin darle importancia a lo que acaba de ocurrir se sentaron a almorzar. Colagusano y lunático hicieron lo mismo que sus amigos.

- con cuerdo con lo que dijo Lily, no debieron empezar una pelea en el medio del gran salón y por algo tan tonto. Pudo ser divertido ver como snape sufría conjuro tras conjuro, pero si Cornamenta no hubiera querido defender a lily esta tarde podríamos estar divirtiéndonos los cuatro, no solo colagusano y yo- el comentario de lupin fue lo único que se escucho en todo el almuerzo.

Esa tarde tuvieron el resto de las clase y a las cuatro james y sirius dejaron a sus amigos y fueron hacia la oficina del profesor que los había castigado. En el camino james y sirius discutían acerca de quien tenia la culpa de su castigo.

- vez lo que logras con defender a esa chica, que en el primer día de clases ya estemos castigados, si no te hubieras hecho el superhéroe…. – seguía diciéndole sirius a james.

- yo no me hubiera hecho "el superhéroe" como vos decís si el tonto de quejicus no hubiera tratado tan mal a Evans- se excusaba james- pero no te enojes conmigo para emergencias de este tipo traje esto- james levanto un par de espejos, el y sirius los utilizaban para hablar uno con el otro mientras cumplían castigos separados. El espejo funcionaba de la siguiente manera, el que quisiera hablar con el otro debía ponerse el espejo frente a el y pronunciar el nombre de quien tenia el otro espejo.

- Te acordaste! Me alegro por que no creo poder soportar estar toda la tarde encerrado en un salón- y mientras sirius terminaba la oración, los dos amigos se hallaron en frente de la oficina.

Abrieron la puerta y dentro en una esquina estaba Lily y en la otra se encontraba snape. El y sirius entraron y se sentaron en las sillas más cercanas y se pusieron a hablar sobre quidditch.

James a pesar de escuchar a sirius no podía dejar de entornar los ojos de vez en cuando para ver los destellos de luz que se producían en el hermoso pelo rojizo de Lily. Sirius a pesar de no decir nada se había dado cuenta de la actitud de su amigo.

Lily estaba entretenida mirando por la ventana a los alumnos jugar en los terrenos del colegio y no se percataba de nada.

Snape se había sentado en la otra punta del aula y había abierto un libro de "historia de la magia vol.4" y de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para ver que pasaba a su alrededor.

Entonces sirius no pudo ignorar mas el comportamiento de su amigo que al parecer se había quedado embobado viendo a Lily y entonces lo agarro por la túnica, lo tiro hacia el y como en susurro dijo- Que diablos te pasa! No me estas prestando atención, por que al parecer hay algo mas importante en Evans, no?.

James se asusto al pensar que sirius podía descubrir que el estaba loco de amor por ella- qu... Que? Canuto deja de inventar yo no estaba viéndola a ella, es que… es que.

-Como no me di cuenta antes! Ir al compartimiento de prefectos, negar que te importa y saltar a defenderla, todas esas cosas son señales de que…. Lily Evans te gusta- le dijo sirius acusadoramente.

James lo miro como si estuviera diciendo locuras.

-Vamos, Cornamenta, somos mejores amigos. Dime, te gusta, verdad?- sirius quería saber la verdad a toda costa.

James no supo si decirle la verdad a sirius, después de todo el era su mejor amigo. Pero cuando james abrió la boca para responderle…. El profesor entro al aula.


	3. El Castigo

**Capitulo 3: El Castigo**

James suspiro aliviado, ya que la llegada del profesor indicaba que no haría

falta que le respondiera a sirius.

-Bueno, bueno... aquí están los revoltosos del almuerzo-dijo mirándolos uno por uno- es hora de cumplir con su castigo. El cual consiste en lo siguiente, los pondré en parejas, mmmm... a ver... Black y... Snape, esto nos dejaría a Potter y Evans. Ustedes dos limpiaran la mazmorra de pociones- dijo señalando a Lily y luego a James- y ustedes dos el aula de adivinaciones a la manera muggle, pasare a las 7:00 a ver si todo esta limpio, de lo contrario se quedaran hasta que brille.

Snape y sirius se miraron asqueados el uno al otro, James por su parte no podía

estar más feliz y Lily no parecía encantada con la idea de pasar 3 horas en una

mazmorra oscura acompañada de James.

-Bueno, me entendieron? Ahora acompañare a la señorita Evans y al señor

Potter a la mazmorra, no vaya a ser que se pierdan en el camino- dijo el

profesor.

-Realmente le agradecería si me pusiera con otra persona, profesor.- dijo Lily

-Si la verdad que no me produce mucha gracia trabajar con alguien tan tonto como Severus- y al ver que el profesor lo miro acusadoramente-pero... lo de tonto va con la mejor intención-agrego Sirius.

Y snape no tardo en salir con su objeción, todos comenzaron a quejarse, y aunque

James ponía cara de no estar de acuerdo con la decisión no opinó al respecto.

-no y no, no habrá ningún cambio tendrán que aprender a convivir dentro de esta

Institución- dijo cortantemente el profesor.

E hizo una seña para que James y Lily lo siguieran. Los dos caminaron tras el

profesor durante todo el camino y no se miraron ni se dirigieron la palabra.

-bueno, aquí estamos- dijo el y abrió la puerta que daba a una húmeda, oscura y

fea mazmorra- volveré a las 7:00.

El profesor salio del aula cerrando la puerta tras el, dejando a James y a Lily completamente solos, excepto por los baldes y trapos que los acompañaban….

Lily fue la que tomo la iniciativa y dijo- Bueno, yo lipiare este lado de la mazmorra y tu aquel así no tendremos que hablarnos ni vernos durante todo el castigo…

-Si, mi capitán!- respondió james, Lugo agarro un balde y un trapo y se fue del lado de la mazmorra que le correspondía…

-Ah! Así que te parece muy gracioso… en primer lugar no estaríamos castigados si no fuera por tu culpa…-Lily dijo esto mientras empezaba a limpiar algunas mesas

- oh! disculpame si hice mal en defenderte de ese tarado…

-La próxima vez abstente de meterte en lo que no te incumbe…

James no podía mas estaba solo en una habitación con la chica que le gustaba y lo único que hacían era discutir… así que decidió darse media vuelta-Histérica...

Lily lo escucho y respondió con un claro-Arrogante

James ignoró ese comentario y siguió limpiando mesas….

En el aula de adivinaciones

Snape refunfuñaba mientras limpiaba las tazas de te y metros mas allá sirius trapeaba el piso del aula. Sirius que de por si odiaba estar castigado, habia comprendido este castigo era excepcionalmente el peor solo por el hecho de tener que estar encerrado en el mismo aula que Snape.

-"Maldito Snape", "...Quejicus y su grasoso pelo, tenían que meterse en donde no los llamaban…", "Al demonio con los Slytherin"…

Snape arto de los insultos de Sirius decide atacarlo con lo que tenia a mano, en este caso una taza de te, que voló por los aires y fue a dar a la cabeza de Sirius. Sirius que no iba a tolerar que ningún Slytherin lo atacara y menos con una insignificante taza de te, giro sobre sus talones y le dirigió a Snape una mirada que podría traducirse como "sal corriendo mientras puedas".

Que demonios te pasa! Acaso te pegaste de niño en la cabeza y te quedo un daño permanente, porque sino no veo al razón para que me tiraras un taza por la cabeza!- los gritos de sirius retumbaron en el aula.

Snape dejo el palto que estaba secando y se dirigió con paso firme hacia Sirius:

- No te hubiera tirado la taza por la cabeza, si supieras mantener tu BOCOTA cerrada!...Par tu información estamos castigados porque tu estupido amigo nos metió en esto, es todo su culpa!

- Oh! No! James no tiene la culpa de esto…Si el señor trato a Evans como una basura, hubiera sido mas amable con ella, mi amigo no habría tenido que ir a enseñarte modales...así que no le eches a el al culpa! Pelo grasiento insoportable!- Sirius no aguantaba mas quería lanzarse sobre Snape y darle su merecido, pero sabía que eso el costaría un nuevo castigo

-Que necesidad tienes de meterte con mi pelo! Y para tu información me lo lavo todos los días!- Snape se agarro un mechón de pelo y lo levanto por sobre su cabeza señalándolo. Pero al retirar la mano el mechón de pelo permaneció donde estaba debido a la gruesa capa de mugre que lo mantenía en su lugar. Sirius al ver el mechón de pelo parado sobre la cabeza de Snape no pudo evitar que una onda de carcajada saliera de su boca.

Como reacción de esto Snape estaba más furioso que antes y le grito amenazadoramente- De que te ríes, Black?.

Sirius trato de contener su risa, levanto del suelo con una mano un balde con agua y con la otra un jabón, miro a Snape y le dijo con una voz como si le explicara algo- Sabes una cosa Quejicus? Esto es jabón- le enseño el jabón y luego lo tiro al agua- y esto es agua...Y lo más impresionante es que juntos forman algo llamado baño! A ver repite después de mi B-A-Ñ-O... y casualmente es lo que te falta a ti!

Snape estaba hasta la coronilla de Sirius y estaba listo para replicar a su insulto pero antes de que pudiera gesticular cualquier palabra, recibió un baldazo de agua fría cortesía de Sirius, quien dijo satisfecho:

-Ahora si! Esto era lo que te faltaba! Y ahora dime..Que se siente estar limpio?

Snape retiro los pelos mojados que le caían frente la cara y mientras chorreaba agua y la ropa le pesaba camino hasta donde estaba Sirius, lo miro a la cara y decidido a golpearlo lo agarro del brazo. Sirius alcanzo a agarrar con el otro brazo el trapeador que se hallaba no muy lejos de el, pero antes de actuar miro a Snape y le dijo- No toques!..No toques!- y de repente con el mango del trapeador golpeo fuertemente a Snape en la cabeza- Me arrugo!- alcanzo a decir antes de ver como Snape cayera desmayado sobre el suelo.

Cuando reacciono acerca de lo que habia hecho, miro hacia abajo y descubrió para su preocupación el cuerpo de Snape inerte en el suelo, y lo único que atino a decir fue- Ups! Creo que metí la pata!.

En las mazmorras

-Hey! Houston, tenemos un GRAN problema!- la vos de Sirius se escucho en la mazmorra. Lily miro a un lado y al otro buscando la fuente productora de la voz, pero al no ver a nadie más que a james siguió con su trabajo.

James que ya se habia dado cuenta que de donde provenía la voz, saco de su bolsillo un espejo azul y se lo coloco frente a el…

-Shhh! Canuto... Porque gritas, no ves que Evans casi nos descubre… y aparte que es eso de Houston?- James dijo esto ultimo con cara de desconcierto.

-No lo se, se lo escuche decir a Remus!.. Pero eso no importa ahora, porque tengo un Gran problema y necesito de tu ayuda urgente!-Sirius se escuchaba desesperado, por lo cual James se preocupo.

-Que pasa?..Que hiciste esta vez

- Por que insinúas que hice algo malo?- a lo que James lo miro como diciendo "vamos"-Bueno, esta bien. Lo que pasa es que accidentalmente… este… desmaye a Quejicus y esta tirado en el suelo-Sirius miro expectante a James.

-Como? Que quieres decir con que desmayaste a Quejicus?-James miro totalmente exasperado a Sirius- Que paso!

Sirius le contó rápidamente a James lo sucedido, remarcando al parte en donde lo defendía- y eso es lo que paso..

-Ya veo. Amigo realmente metiste la pata!-James lo dijo como queriendo reprochar a su amigo pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de felicidad apareciera en su rostro-Muy bien, lo que tienes que hacer es lo siguiente...mm.. Ve hacia donde esta Quejicus y haz lo que hacen en las películas..

Sirius lo miro como tratando de descifrar lo que su amigo trató de decirle- Y que es lo que hacen en las películas?

-Respiración boca a boca, claro..-Dijo James como si fuera una obviedad

-Que! Estas loco!.. Ni pienses que besare a Quejicus!- dijo Sirius fuera de si

-No es un beso es algo así como…primero auxilios-dijo James excusándose- y sino..Que piensas hacer?

-Golpearlo hasta que se despierte?- Sirius dijo esto como si fuera una gran idea

-Aunque admito que eso seria sumamente divertido! No creo que sea la mejor idea…que tal si le hechas un balde de agua...Otra vez...-y aunque la idea pareció no muy convincente Sirius estaba dispuesto a probar lo que sea.

-Esta bien, lo intentare y sino funciona te lo haré saber- dijo sirius no muy convencido aun.

-Muy bien, y por cierto gracias por la idea…

-Que idea?- pregunto Sirius extrañado

-La de desmayar a Evans, así tendré que darle un beso para despertarla-Dijo James con cara de pícaro

-no dijiste que no era un beso sino respiración boca a boca?-dijo Sirius contrariando su plan

-Bueno, si pero…tu no tenias que despertar a Quejicus- James cambio sutilmente de tema.

-Uh! Cierto!..Bueno, cambio y fuera Cornamenta

-Cambio y fuera Canuto- la imagen de sirius se desvaneció en el espejo.


	4. Los Merodeadores Requeridos Parte1

**Capitulo 4: Los Merodeadores Requeridos**

**Parte 1**

Sirius miro a su alrededor en busca de otro balde de agua para despertar a Snape. Fijo su mirada en un pequeño balde rojo detrás de una pila de libros, camino hacia allí y lo tomo con cuidado para no derramar nada.

Coloco el balde sobre la cabeza de Snape y… ¡Splashh!... Snape había quedado empapado por segunda vez. Sirius miro expectante a Snape mientras este levantaba dificultosamente la cabeza. A duras penas logro sentarse y sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, Sirius no dudo y le lanzo un hechizo desmemorizante, como tantas otras veces, que haría que a Snape se olvidara de lo que había sucedido la pasada media hora. Snape a causa del hechizo quedo mas aturdido de lo que ya estaba pero no tardo en darse cuenta de que no tenia la mas mínima idea de que hacia en el piso, en le aula de adivinación y todo mojado. Miro a Sirius que se encontraba parado al lado suyo y en menos de lo que canta un gallo Sirius ya le había dicho la gran mentira de cómo el estaba caminado por el aula se había resbalado con el piso mojado y al caer se había golpeado la cabeza quedando inconciente, y como el tuvo que tirarle un balde de agua para despertarlo…como Sirius ya se había convertido en un gran mentiroso para zafra de todos los castigos que el y James habían tenido en su vida no le coso mucho hacerle creer a Snape la mentira que había inventado.

Todo volvió a lo que podría llamarse su curso, Snape y Sirius terminaron de limpiar el aula de Adivinación, mientras James y Lily a los gritos terminaron de limpiar la mazmorra.

-No, no, no Potter eso no va ahí!- Lily le apunto con el dedo a James el candelabro que acababa de colocar en el medio de una mesa- Va ahí!- le señalo una repisa junto al escritorio del Profesor.

- Bueno Evans! Quieres ordenar la mazmorra tu sola o vas a dejarme poner las cosas donde yo quiera!- James se había desesperado ya que esa era la quinta vez que Lily le indicaba donde poner lo que el estaba acomodando.

-Solo intento ayudar, eres totalmente in…-Lily se callo ya que la puerta de la mazmorra se acababa de abrir y el profesor había entrado.

-Bueno, señorita Evans le gustaría terminar lo que le iba a decir al señor Potter- la voz del profesor se escuchaba tres veces mas fuerte de lo que era por el eco que producía la mazmorra en donde se encontraban.

-No, profesor- Lily negó con la cabeza

-Muy bien. Veo que han hecho un buen trabajo. Los señores Snape y Black ya se han retirado de su castigo, aunque me pareció raro encontrar al señor Snape mojado de pies a cabeza-James rió por lo bajo al imaginarse a Snape todo mojado- Bueno, como sea, ustedes también pueden retirarse.

James y Lily se abalanzaron hacia la puerta. Ambos regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor por caminos totalmente diferentes.

Esa noche los cuatro se acostaron exageradamente temprano porque estaban exhaustos de tanto trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente

-Si! Y eso que no has visto los nuevos equipos que compro Hogwarts- Sirius le contaba a James mientras desayunaban en el gran Salón.

-Yo creo que el colegio tendría que haber usa ese dinero para arreglar lo invernaderos, francamente son desastrosos- Remus que estaba sentada al lado de James no jugaba al quidditch aunque no negaba que era un deporte fascinante.

-Lunático siempre con las ideas más aburridas- Sirius aunque no jugaba sino que era el relator en los partidos de Quidditch encontraba emocionante el hecho de tener nuevos equipos para jugar ese año.

-Canuto, tiene toda la razón Lunático ya era hora de tener material decente con que jugar- James que era el capitán y el cazador estrella del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, había luchado duro para conseguir que el director comprara nuevos materiales y se sentía totalmente satisfecho de haber logrado que le hiciera caso.

-Y estoy seguro de que este año le ganaran a Sly…-Sirius se quedo pensativo por un momento. Y como no reaccionaba y no sacaba sus ojos de James, Peter paso su mano por enfrente de la cara de Sirius para sacarlo de su trance.

-Peter no molestes- y al correrle la mano a Peter, vio uno metro mas allá a Lily desayunando con sus amigas, Joey Leery, Audrey Scott y Jen Witter. En ese preciso instante un clic se produjo en la cabeza de Sirius- un momento…ella- y apunto con el dedo índice de la mano derecha a Lily- y…el- y apunto con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda a James, luego unió los dedos y grito- AJA!..ARME EL ROMPECABEZAS!

Todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el Gran Salón en ese momento giraron sus cabezas para mirar a Sirius como si fuera un loco salido de un manicomio. Este que se dio cuenta que repentinamente se había convertido en el centro de atención del Gran Salón, puso voz de diplomático y juntando las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos, dijo- Cornamenta, amigo mío, me harías el favor de acompañarme afuera.

James que no entendía el repentino cambio de actitud de su amigo lo siguió silenciosamente. Mientras caminaban por las mesas, todos los alumnos los seguían con la mirad preguntándose que les pasaba a esos dos. Al llegar a la puerta del Gran Salón, Sirius le cedió el paso a James y luego cuando el ya se encontraba detrás de la puerta, la agarro y antes de cerrarla asomo la cabeza y dijo- Pueden seguir desayunando.

James miro a Sirius y le puso una mano en la frente- Canuto,¿te sientes bien?

Sirius se corrió hacia atrás para que James sacara su mano de su frente- Por supuesto que estoy bien! Y ahora mas que nunca que descubrí tu secretito mi amigo.

-¿De que hablas?

-Vamos, ya lo se!... A ti te gusta Evans

-Otra vez con eso! Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir "no me gusta Evans"… ¿entendiste?

- Que mentira mas grande!...yo recuerdo muy bien la cara de cierto "Alguien" en cierto espejo diciendo "desmayar a Evans, así tendré que darle un beso para despertarla"

-Este…bueno

Este bueno, nada! Ya confiésalo!

-Muy bien… muy bien…tienes razón me gusta Evans

-Aja! Yo lo sabía

-Si si bueno no hagas gran cosa de esto

-Porque no me lo dijiste antes?...soy tu mejor amigo- Sirius puso cara de dolido debido a que su amigo no le había contado nada antes.

Pero antes de que James pudiera siquiera contestarle, la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió.

-Se puede saber que fue todo eso?-pregunto Remus

-Eso, nada solo que…- Sirius hizo un pausa al ver que James le estaba negando con la cabeza para que no contara nada

-Entonces… ¿nos vas a contar que fue todo ese espectáculo o no?

-Si...lo que paso fue…que me acabo de dar cuenta que Snape es así de tonto porque la grasa de su pelo aplasta su cerebro

-Por eso tanto alboroto-dijo Peter

-Cada vez estas mas loco, Canuto-Dijo Remus

-Bueno…bueno… dejemos la locura de Canuto para otro momento-Dijo James- es hora de ir a clases.

-Y ¿desde cuando te importante a ti asistir a clases?-dijo Peter extrañado por el comentario del merodeador

-Desde que me levante esta mañana y me di cuenta de que no se nada sobre Herbología- le dijo James a Peter

-Vamonos antes de que lleguemos tarde- acoto Remus mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los terrenos del colegio. Peter lo siguió y James se disponía a hacer lo mismo pero Sirius lo agarro por la túnica y le dijo en voz baja para que sus amigos no lo escuchara

-Prométeme que después hablaremos…

-Lo prometo pero ahora no…luego

Los merodeadores caminaron hacia los invernaderos donde tuvieron una muy aburrida clase de Herbología.

Depuse de ir cada una de las clases de la mañana y de la tarde. Los merodeadores se encontraban en la sala común "haciendo la tarea".

-¿Remus piensa tardar mucho mas tiempo?- se quejaba Sirius que se encontraba tirado sobre un sillón.

-¿Cuanto puede tardar una persona en conseguir un libro de Historia de la magia?- también se quejaba James que estaba tirado sobre la alfombra

- Por ahí se cruzo con Witter en el camino- Dijo Peter que tenia la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesita.

Unos minutos después Remus entro por el retrato trayendo consigo un enorme libro de Historia de la Magia. Se arrimo a la mesa y coloco el libro sobre ella- Lo conseguí

-Ya era hora- dijo Sirius mientras se incorporaba en el sillón

-Tampoco tarde tanto- se defendió Remus

-No claro que no- dijo James con sarcasmo mientras se sentaba en cerca de la mesita.

-Llegamos a pensar que algún elfo malvado te había secuestrado y había usado tus entrañas como comida para el calamar gigante- dijo Peter levantando su cabeza que se encontraba hasta ese momento sobre la mesa

-Bueno, como sea…lo importante que ya llegué. Espesemos- Remus abrió el libro y empezó a leer- En 1781…

James bostezo y corto la lectura de Remus diciendo - ¡Tomémonos un recreo de 5 minutos!

Sirius se acuesta en el sillón otra vez y dice- ¡Bien dicho, Cornamenta! Por fin pensaste en algo inteligente.

En ese momento un alboroto comenzó a formarse alrededor de el la pizarra de los anuncios. Los merodeadores deciden ir a ver que ocurría, cada uno se levanto de su lugar y se hicieron paso entre la multitud para quedar los cuatro frente a un cartel que anunciaba la primera salida a Hogsmade el próximo fin de semana.

-Mmm... ¿Saben lo que esto significa?... chicas- dijo Sirius

- Compras en Zonko- dijo James

- Dulces de Honyduckes- dijo Remus

- Mmm…mmm…no la verdad que no se que esto significa- dijo Peter

Los demás merodeadores comenzaron a reírse de la respuesta de Peter. Ese día decidieron no ir a comer para poder terminar la tarea de Historia de la Magia. Bueno, en realidad no la terminaron sino que se aburrieron a los 5 minutos y decidieron irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente los merodeadores bajaron a desayunar, pero ese día no tendría un desayuno pacifico sino todo lo contrario porque cuando entraron en el Gran Salón una oleada de chicas los acorralaron. Peter fue el único que pudo escapar de esa situación ya que al parecer ninguna chica estaba interesada en el, pero los demás no tuvieron tanta suerte ya que al parecer todas las chicas de Hogwarts querían salir con un merodeador.

Cuando lograron salir de allí corrieron a esconderse de todas ella en un salón vacío

-Wow! ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Sirius agitado de tanto correr

-Creo que ya se enteraron de la salida a Hogsmade- le respondió James que se había sentado sobre una mesa.

-Y así serán los próximos días hasta que decidamos con quien ir-Remus tenia la espalda apoyada en la puerta porque había sido el ultimo en entrar

-Lastima que no se pueda hacer un concurso de belleza para elegir a una de todas ellas- Peter estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado contra la pared

-Eso seria una idea bastante práctica- observo Sirius

-Claro! ya lo tengo- a Remus como siempre se le había ocurrido una brillante idea- talvez no podamos hacer una concurso de belleza pero si audiciones.

-Explícate, Lunático-James al parecer se había interesando en la idea que había cruzado la mente de su amigo.

-Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que…podríamos poner horarios para que todas las chicas que quieran salir con alguno de nosotros se presenten en algún lugar y las interrogaremos, la que más nos guste será la elegida… o algo así.

A todos los merodeadores les gusto la idea de Remus y decidieron faltar a sus dos primeras clases para idear como llevarían acabo la idea de Remus.

Para el mediodía ya había en cada sala común, excepto en la de Slytherin un cartel que decía:

_Para cita con un Merodeador_

_Acudir a las siguientes audiciones:_

_James Potter: 16:00 a 17:00_

_Sirius Black: 17:00 a 18:00_

_Remus Lupin: 18:00 a 19:00_

_Peter Pettegrew: 19:00 a 19:30 _(Nda: ¿porque tanto tiempo?)

-Y ahora a esperar- Sirius había terminado de pegar el ultimo cartel en su sala común y estaba parado satisfecho mirándolo.


	5. Los Merodeadores Requeridos Parte 2

**Capitulo 4: Los Merodeadores Requeridos**

**Parte 2**

Para la mañana siguiente, más de la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts hablaban sobre las audiciones, más de la mitad excepto Lily y sus amigas:

-¿Qué tan bajo puede una chica caer para querer salir con un merodeador?

-La verdad no lo se, Lily ¿Por qué no le preguntas a alguna de ellas?- dijo Joey apuntando a un grupito de chicas que cuchicheaban frente a uno de los tantos carteles que anunciaban las audiciones.

- ¿no se que le ven a esos tres?- agrego Jen

-Bueno, puede que porque son inteligentes, lindos, graciosos…-empezó a enumerar Audrey.

-Un momento detente, antes de que sigas diciendo más estupideces- la paro Joey

- No se si te diste cuenta pero tratamos de demostrar nuestro desprecio hacia ellos- dijo Lily.

-y seria mucho mas fácil si dejaras de decir cosas buenas sobre ellos- aclaro Jen

En ese momento los merodeadores aparecieron en escena y para desgracia para las chicas se dirigieron hacia ellas.

-Hola, preciosa- dijo Sirius mientras agarraba a Jen por la cintura

-Black saca tus manos de mi y pon las donde las pueda ver- Jen empujo a Sirius hacia a atrás para que este quitara sus manos de ella.

- Que agresiva que estamos hoy, pero lo entiendo estas nerviosa por las audiciones- dijo Sirius acercándose nuevamente a Jen- no te preocupes tengo un cierto favoritismo por ti- agrego mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- ¿Y tu, Evans?- dijo James desde detrás de ella- sabes que todo seria más fácil si dejaras de hacerte la difícil y salieras conmigo, ¿no?- James paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica acercándola hacia el.

-Sabes que seria más fácil si aceptaras el hecho de que jamás, jamás… y a ver si te queda claro, jamás saldré contigo, Potter- dijo Lily mientras retiraba con cara de asco el brazo de James.

Bueno chicos, vamos. Las chicas no están de humor para el "amor merodeador"- dijo Remus y encararon para el gran salón. Mientras que las chicas, por su lado, se sacudían como si tuvieran peste.

Como era normal ese sábado por la mañana el Gran Comedor se hallaba alborotado de alumnos que planeaban su fin de semana.

- y bien, las audiciones las realizaremos en el salón que esta al lado de la estatua de la bruja tuerta, no?- preguntaba Sirius en voz baja.

-Por supuesto, donde sino?- le respondió James

-Bueno, solo repasaba el plan de hoy- Sirius miro a un lado y a otro- entonces así será….-y asintió con al cabeza.

Snape se dirigió a donde se encontraban los merodeadores con paso decidido- Oh! miren quien esta aquí- dijo sarcásticamente- los tres mosqueteros - miro a peter con asco-y el gordo! (Nda: la rata se lo merece)

-Vamos, Snape ese es el mejor insulto que se te puede ocurrir- respondió Sirius

-En verdad creíamos que podías pensar en algo mejor que eso-secundo James

-Pero al parecer eres tan tarado como pensábamos- agrego Remus

-Así que los merodeadores han caído tan bajo que ni siquiera pueden conseguir una cita- y snape recalco estas últimas palabras

-No, no. Te equivocas nuestro querido amigo oloroso, nosotros estamos en la cima de nuestra carera como merodeadores- Sirius puso voz de anunciador

-Exacto, es por eso que tenemos tantas demandas del sexo femenino que no supimos como satisfacer a cada una de ellas-continuo James

-Por eso a mi se me ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer audiciones- dijo Peter orgulloso de si mismo.

-Es una manera democrática y practica de seleccionar a las afortunadas que saldrán con nosotros a Hogsmade- Finalizo Remus.

-Un momento, dicen que a Petegrew se le ocurrió una idea?- pregunto asombrado Snape

-Porque no se van tu y tu patética existencia a otro lado-lo desafió Sirius

Snape lo miro desafiantemente, paso su mirada a James a quien le dedico su mejor cara de asco y luego se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Los merodeadores pasaron toda la mañana repasando detalle sobre las audiciones y haciendo una que otra travesura. Al llegar la tarde, los cuatro se dirigieron al salón donde harían las audiciones.

-Mmm…bueno, las mesa iría por ahí- dijo remus apuntando a un lugar en el salón y mirando alrededor como si fuera un decorador- y las chicas se pondrán ahí.

-Perdóneme señor, Tu casa Mi casa (Nda: programa donde decoran casas)…esto seria mas rápido si nos ayudaras con las mesas-dijo James que junto con Sirius y Peter corrían las mesas del salón a un rincón.

Los cuatro merodeadores colocaron tres mesas una al lado de la otra un poco alejadas del centro del aula y detrás de las mesas cuatro sillas. Sobre la mesa James hizo aparecer las hojas con las preguntas que les harían a las candidatas y una lapicera apara cada uno. Como toque final Sirius agrego sobre la mesa un vaso de agua para cada merodeador.

Las demás sillas y mesas que había antes dispuestas en el salón estaban ahora contra las paredes del aula.

-Lindo, muy lindo-repetía Remus mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con una mano y miraba al rededor

-No creen que le falta un poco de luz?- pregunto Peter

-Aja, nuestro pequeño Peter tiene razón-Remus se dirigió al gran ventanal y abrió las cortina. Una luz brillante se propago por el salón.

-Agh!-Peter se tapaba la cara con las manos

-Vamos, Colagusano, ni que fueras vampiro-Ironizo James mientras le daba un palmaditas a Peter en la espalda.

-Y supongo que las chicas se pondrán aquí-dijo Sirius ubicándose en el centro del aula- para que tengas una mejor visualización-dijo con un tono pícaro.

A medida que la hora de las audiciones se iba acercando tras la puerta del aula una fila de chicas que alardeaban sus encantos aguardaban el comienzo de estas. Dentro del aula James, Sirius, Remus y Peter ultimaban los últimos detalles antes de comenzar. Sirius se dejo caer sobre una silla delante de la mesa en donde estarían sentados- Remus, has que pasen las nenas.

-Chicas, Sirius, no nenas- le corrigió Remus

-Bueno…si, es lo mismo- le respondió el aludido

Remus se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y saco su cabeza por esta. Uso una voz de anunciador de propaganda para decir- Por favor, las ne... chicas que vayan a audicionar para una cita con James Potter, colóquense al frente de la fila- una manada salvaje de chicas se amontonaron en el frente de la fila- Tranquilas chicas, que James no se va a ir a ninguna parte. Bueno, a ver…señorita…-Remus volteo la cabeza y le pidió a Peter que le acercara la lista de las chicas- a si…señorita...Lucia Hall, por favor pase.

Remus entro en el aula seguido por una muchacha que vestía el uniforme de Hufflepuff. Esta era alta, de pelo largo recogido en una trenza de un color marrón al igual que sus expresivos ojos.

Por favor colócate por aquí- Remus le indico a Lucia el centro del aula donde ella se situó, luego se dirigió a su silla ubicada a la derecha de Sirius.

-Bueno, señorita Hall, no es cierto?- comenzó Peter

-Lucia… pero díganme luli- respondió esta con su vos suave y baja

-Luli, te molestaría decirnos tu edad- pregunto Peter

-Y tus medidas…por favor- agrego rápidamente Sirius

-Tengo 17 años cumplidos hace escasas semanas y mis medidas son…este…85-70-80-dijo Lucia sonrojándose levemente.

James que era el que en definitiva iba salir con alguna de las candidatas pensó- Mmm…nada mal.

- Y por supuesto que estas interesada en nuestro queridísimo amigo James, pero podrías se mas especifica y decirnos en pocas palabras ¿porque quieres salir con el?- le pregunto Remus.

Luli se quedo callada un momento como pensando que iba a decir y luego hablo- Porque es simpático, juega MUY bien al quidditch y sobre todo…es un bombón.

Todo esto ayudo a que el ego de James creciera y que se dibujara una sonrisa de satisfacción en su boca. Luego de los halagos recibidos prosiguió con el interrogatorio- Seguramente eres una chica de muchas cualidades, pero podrías decirme solo tres de ellas.

-Bueno, yo diría que…simpática, deportiva y leal-.

Después de eso hubo un silencio, un tanto incomodo para Lucia, en el que ella no sabia si irse o no. Pero afortunadamente Remus hablo.

-Bueno, muchas gracias Luli ya puedes retirarte.

Pero cuando se estaba yendo James hizo la pregunta que el consideraba mas importante.

-¿Qué tan bien besas del 1 al 10?

Ella se paro en seco, se dio vuelta lentamente y le dijo- Digamos que… un 9,50… para ser humildes.

Ella salio, y apenas se cerro la puerta, se escucharon un par de comentarios por parte de los chicos y enseguida Remus se paro para llamar a la siguiente.

Cuando ella entro en el aula los chicos quedaron realmente atónitos. La chica rubia, con el pelo por debajo de los hombros, traía una camisa extremadamente ajustada y una pollera EXTREMADAMENTE corta que dejaba ver un cuerpo escultural. Mascando un chicle con la boca abierta se paro en el medio de la habitación.

-C- co- como es tu nombre- tartamudeo Peter sonrojado.

-Cecil Herbstain- dijo y después hizo un globo con un chicle.

-Bien Cecil y dinos, de que casa son, digo… sos. Si eso! ¿De que casa sos?- pregunto Sirius que no podía apartar los ojos de sus "gemelas".

-Soy de Revenclaw, ovbiously.

Remus dijo mientras anotaba los últimos detalles- cuéntanos que edad tienes y ¿Por qué quieres salir con James?

-Tengo 17 y… o sea quiero salir con el porque es un amor y aparte de los buenos de Hogwarts, los únicos que me faltan son el y Siri, darling!

-Danos tres cualidades tuyas, por favor- le pidió James

-Ovbiously que me visto a la moda, y aparte soy re linda… re TOP, y bueno… nada… y todos me admiran.

-Y… ¿Qué tan bien besas del 1 al 10?- le pregunto James.

-Y ella en un tono muy sexy le dijo- ¿querés venir a probar?

-Mmm… no gracias, creo que eso me lo dice todo.

-Remus la despidió con un – Gracias te llamaremos.- y la chica abandono la habitación.

Cuando ella salio todo quedo en silencio por un rato, hasta que se escucho la voz de remus que dijo- Qué calor que hace aquí ¿no creen?

-Si, tienes toda la razón- le respondió James mientras que se echaba hacia atrás en su silla y cruzaba los pies sobre la mesa.

Muy patéticamente Peter intento hacer lo mismo que su amigo, James. Pero cuando intento subir los pies a la mesa perdió el equilibrio y callo de espaldas al suelo. Remus y James estallaron en carcajadas.

Por su lado Sirius lo único que hizo fue aflojar su corbata y dedicarse a calmar el alboroto hormonal que había dentro de su cuerpo.

Finalmente después de que muchas chicas pasaran por el salón se hicieron las 5 de la tarde y le tocaba a Sirius. Así entro la primera chica y empezaron las preguntas nuevamente. La muchacha vestía un uniforme de Hufflepuff, tenía unos ojos color miel profundos y llevaba su pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo. Peter le indico que se posicionara en el centro de la sala. Cuando esta estuvo allí, la voz de Remus resonó en el aula- Buenos días, ¿podrías decirnos tu nombre y edad?

La muchacha abrió la boca y pronunció- Mery Beth y tengo 16 años- la voz de esta sonaba solemne como si estuviera dando una lección oral en clase.

Muy bien, y dinos tres cualidades por las que crees que mi amigo Sirius deba salir contigo- Continuo James

- Porque soy responsable, puntual y solo saco dieses- al concluir de decir sus cualidades, hasta Remus pensó que seria muy aburrido salir con ella. Sirius y James luchaban por no bostezar y Peter miraba muy entretenido el vuelo de las moscas.

Remus fue el primero en reaccionar de su aburrimiento y pregunto- Y bueno, ahora dinos tres cosas por las que tu quieras salir con Sirius- Mery Beth iba a comenzar a hablar pero Remus agrego- Ah! Si se me olvidaba y por último que tan besas del 1 al 10 y danos tus medidas.

-Me gustaría salir con Black porque necesito terminar mi tesis sobre "Cómo se comportan los rebeldes de hoy en día"- Ni Sirius y los demás merodeadores podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar- Y con respecto a las ultimas preguntas, no estoy dispuesta responderla- y con estas ultimas palabras Mery Beth salio indignada de la habitación.

Luego de unos minutos en los que ninguno merodeador hablo, Remus se levanto nuevamente para ir en busca de la próxima candidata. Siguiendo a Remus entro una chica alta de ojos verdes grisáceos que llevaba una mochila al hombro.

-¡Hola!- le dijo Sirius- ¿Cómo es tu nombre y de que casa sos?

-Qué tal… me llamo Viky, soy de Gryffindor.

-Ah, entonces supongo que ya nos habremos visto antes.

-Si… así es.

-Bueno, bueno… basta de parloteos- interrumpió James- ¿Cuáles son tus medidas?

-Ejem… bueno… eh… la verdad es que no las se…-dijo Viky un poco avergonzada.

-Y ¿Cuántos años tenes?

-Tengo 17

-Ahora dame tres razones por las que quieras salir conmigo.

-Eso es fácil! Porque me gustas, por joder a los Slytherin y sobre todo por ser un merodeador.

A sirius se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Aja…- dijo Remus- ahora decinos tres cualidades tuyas, y qué tan bien besas del 1 al 10

-Divertida, inteligente, diferente y 8 ¿listo?

-Si si ya podes irte.

-¡Gracias! Nos vemos.

Un gran número de chicas más pasaron antes de terminar las audiciones de Sirius. Al comenzar las audiciones de Remus, James se levantó y fu a buscar a la primera chica. Cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a una chica vestida toda de negro, que hacia resaltar más lo pálida que era, tenia un aro en el labio inferior, los ojos delineados con una gruesa franja negra y su pelo negro y corto parado como púas.

La chica "Dark" se puso en el centro del aula y James volvió a la mesa donde los otros merodeadores miraban a la chica como si fuera de otro mundo.

-Este..Emm..Bueno…-divago Sirius- por favor dinos tu nombre y de que casa eres.

-Me llamo Abby Morgan- dijo con una voz áspera y ronca- y soy de Revenclaw

-Eh! Si, y ¿que haces aquí?- Peter recibió un codazo de Remus y reitero su pregunta- digo..¿Porque quieres salir con Remus? Y ¿Dinos tres de tus cualidades?- y en vos baja agrego "si las tienes".

-Porque si logro caerle bien a Lupin talvez el quiera ayudarme a no reprobar todo el año escolar.

-¿Pero si las clase recién comienzan?- pregunto extrañado Remus

-¿Y?...bueno, como sea….y yo diría que tres cualidades mías son…NO-LO y SE- contesto Abby enumerando con los dedos. La respuesta poco brillante de la chica no sorprendió a ninguno de los merodeadores.

-¿que edad tienes y que tan bien besas del 1 al 10?- pregunto desde la otra punta de la mesa James.

-Tengo 18 y 8

-Por último danos tus medias por favor- Le pido Peter un poco avergonzado

-75-68-70- dijo la extraña muchacha sin ninguna inhibición.

-Muchas Gracias, Abby!...ya puedes retirarte- Le dijo Remus y James la acompaño a la puerta para hacer entrar a la siguiente chica. La siguiente muchacha que entro era alta, llevaba el uniforme de Gryffindor, tenia su pelo suelto este era de color marrón al igual que sus ojos. Miró a James y le dedicó una sonrisa pues ellos ya se conocían-Hey! Mire quien esta aquí, Summers vino a la audición de nuestro amigo Remus

La chica siguió a James hasta el centro del aula donde se quedó.

-Cornamenta, ¿La conoces?- pregunto Remus intrigado

-Claro! Es parte del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, es una de nuestras cazadoras-le respondió James.

-Bueno, si si…ya todos la concemos- termino la conversación que de sus amigos Sirius- Es mas que obvio que eres de Gryffindor…y si mal no recuerdo tu nombre es Rocío, ¿no?

-Así es…Rocío Summers

- Rocío dinos ¿cuantos años tienes?- Preguntó Peter

-y tres de tus cualidades- agregó a la pregunta Remus

-Tengo 17 y tres cualidades mías serian…- la morocha se quedo pensando unos segundos y luego respondió- Divertida, Perspicaz y Sociable.

- Muy bien, ahora necesitamos saber tus medidas y que tan bien besas del 1 al 10- preguntó James cuando Rocío termino de responder la anterior pregunta.

-Mis medidas..La verdad que ni idea cuales son…pero supongo que un cálculo aproximado seria…75-65-75…y que tan bien beso, yo me daría un 9- concluyó la candidata.

-Mmm…interesante...-Agregó Sirius y luego preguntó- y por último peor no menos importante, ¿Por qué quieres salir con Remus?

-Porque me parece simpático, inteligente y sobre todo…muy lindo-terminó Rocío esbozando una sonrisa.

-Bueno, Rocío…eso es todo…gracias por venir y nos vemos en las próximas prácticas de quidditch- James la acompaño a la puerta

-Chau! Chicos, nos vemos- saludo esta antes de salir del aula.

Otros centenar de chicas pasaron por el aula antes de que comenzaran las audiciones para Peter, el que pobre solo tuvo una candidata. Sirius hizo pasar al aula a una chica que traía puesto el uniforme de Gryffindor, esta era alta y de cabello negro.

-Hola! Soy Melisa Aniston- saludo la muchacha

-Hola, Melisa…podrías decirnos tu edad y tus medidas-le preguntó Remus

-Tengo 17 años y mis medidas…no me las acuerdo-dijo claramente mintiendo Melisa

-Muy bien, no importa. Cuéntanos tres de tus cualidades y la razón por la que quieres salir con Peter- la interrogó Sirius

- Soy antipática, saco a cualquiera de quicio y soy irritante…y por último quiero hacer constar que yo NO quiero salir con Peter, solo estoy aquí porque perdí una apuesta

La única esperanza que tenía Peter de que alguien pudiera gustar de él desagüe al escuchar las ultimas palabras de Melisa.

-Bueno, este…por último queremos saber que ten bien besas del 1 al 10- preguntó rápidamente James para sacar a su amigo d esa situación tan incómoda.

Melisa considero bien su respuesta antes de responder con un- 1

A lo cual se escucho un- ¡Wow mejor que yo!- proveniente de la boca de Peter. Sus amigos merodeadores lo miraron con cara sorprendidos, sin poder creer lo que acababan de escuchar. Peter solo se limito a ponerse sumamente colorado por las miradas de sus amigos.

Melisa se retiro del aula finalizada la audición y esa fue la última audición que tuvieron los merodeadores tras un largo día. Los chicos juntaros sus papeles y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones donde les esperaba la ardua tarea de elegir a sus acompañantes para la próxima salida a Hogsmade.


	6. El Lado Femenino de los Slytherin

**Capitulo 5: El lado femenino de los Slytherin**

Al llegar a su habitación cada uno se tiro en su cama y tiro todos los papeles en los que tenían anotadas las audiciones al piso, es decir que momentos antes habían ordenado todo al divino botón (por no decir otra cosa). Los merodeadores tomaron unos minutos para descansar y reflexionar sobre las audiciones. Remus se sentó en su cama y recogió los papeles de las audiciones de Peter de al lado de la cama de este.

-Bueno, veamos…Canuto, Cornamenta… ¿con quien creen que debería ir Peter a Hogsmade?- preguntó irónicamente Remus.

-Yo se!...-grito Sirius levantando y agitando su mano en el aire- con Melisa!

-No! Canuto tienes la idea equivocada…que no ves que Peter debería ir a Hogsmade con…Melisa!- lo regaño en broma James.

Los tres merodeadores se echaron a reír, hasta que Peter que en ese momento se moría de vergüenza, dijo-Muy bien! Entendí la idea chicos.

-Entonces, como ese problema ya esta solucionado- volvió a hablar Remus luego de unos minutos de reírse - pasemos a las demás audiciones.

Sirius se incorporo en su cama y levanto la gran cantidad de hojas que había dejado esparcidas en el suelo. Al ver que su amigo esparcía las hojas de las chicas que habían audicionado para salir con el, James y Peter también se incorporaron en sus respectivas camas y Remus se sentó al borde de la suya.

-Veamos-dijo Sirius mientras pasaba su mirada de una hoja a la otra- ¿Quién será la afortunada ganadora?

James se levantó y se fue a sentar junto a su amigo- Muy bien, acortemos la lista, a ver…con Emily no- dijo tirando la hoja de esta nuevamente al suelo.

-Uy! Esta tiene una gran personalidad- comentó irónicamente antes de arrojar la hoja de una Hufflepuff al suelo.

-¿Y no creo que quieras salir con Mery Beth?-preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta mientras le mostraba a Sirius la hoja de la audición de esta.

-No, ni muerto- respondió el aludido. Luego de descartar a más candidatas, llegó a dos de ellas- Ahora la pregunta es ¿Victoria o Nicole?

-Yo saldría con Victoria- respondió desde su cama Remus.

-Yo voto por Nicole- agregó Peter

-Cornamenta… ¿tu que dices?-preguntó Sirius mirando a su amigo.

-Y...yo saldría con Victoria-dijo James después de pensarlo unos segundos.

-Entonces, así será…

-¡Que entretenido! Es tu turno de elegir a tu cita James- exclamo Peter un tanto emocionado.

-De acuerdo-James se dirigió a su cama y en el trayecto junto de entre las hojas de Remus y Sirius la de sus audiciones. Se recostó boca abajo en su cama y dijo- Bueno, nuestra larga lista comienza con…la voluptuosa Cecil Herbstain.

-Definitivamente deberías salir con ella- comento Sirius recordando la figura de Cecil.

-Yo no te lo aconsejaría, James…esa chica tiene mucho de aquí- dijo Remus mientras con las manos hacia señas en donde se encontraría el busto de Cecil- y poco de aquí- y dicho esto se llevo el dedo índice a la cabeza.

-Lunático tiene razón, pero igual no deberías descartarla-acoto Peter

James dejo a Cecil como una posible opción y siguió revolviendo los papeles de sus audiciones.

-y que me dicen de Amanda?-pregunto tras unos minutos de descartar chicas James

-No! Tiene pelos en los brazos!

-Si tienes razón- acepto James mientras le subía un escalofrió por el cuerpo.

- Entonces eso no nos deja muchas opciones…o salgo con Cecil o Lucia Hall?- concluyo James apoyando las dos hojas sobre la cama y pasando al mirada de una a la otra.

-Y? cual es el veredicto?- pregunto luego de unos segundo Sirius

-Redoblantes por favor Colagusano- pidió James a Peter, el cual simulo estar trayendo un tambor e imito el sonido de este- mi cita será con…Lucia

-Buena elección, Cornamenta- apremio Remus

-Eh?...yo sigo prefiriendo a Cecil- comento Peter

-No se ustedes…pero si mi amigo James la eligió por algo será- concluyo Sirius.

Ahora el único que quedaba por hacer la gran decisión fue Remus. No le fue muy difícil levantar las hojas de sus audiciones porque eran las únicas que quedaban en el suelo.

- Vamos a ver…-comenzó mientras pasaba una hoja detrás de la otra-no, ni ahí, seguí participando, si como no…

-No piensas pedir nuestra opinión- pregunto James

-No

-Bueno, de todos modos te la daremos-dijo Sirius mientras se dirigía al lado de su amigo- Debes salir con…-y sacándole las hojas de las manos de Remus comenzó a verlas, hasta que se freno e inspecciono una hoja unos segundos- Definitivamente con ella.

-Quien?-preguntaron al unísono James y Peter, mientras Sirius le entregaba la hoja que había estado inspeccionando a Remus.

-Nada mal, Canuto…-comento Remus al ver la hoja

-Puede dejar de hacerte el misterioso y decirnos quien es?- pregunto James un tanto impaciente.

-Rocío Summers

- No se ustedes, pero a mi ya me dio sueño- dijo Peter mientras se metía en su cama.

-Es verdad deberíamos dormirnos, hoy fue un día agotador- dijo entre bostezos Remus.

Cada merodeador se metió dentro de su cama, tras un largo día de audiciones.

-Por cierto, Remus…Buena elección- dijo James antes de apagar la luz.

A la mañana siguiente, los merodeadores se encargaron de remplazar sus anuncios para las audiciones por otro cartel que anunciaba:

_Estas son las afortunadas chicas que saldrán con un merodeador en la próxima salida a Hogsmade:_

_James Potter: Lucia Hall_

_Sirius Black: Victoria Stone_

_Remus Lupin: Rocío Summers_

_Peter Petegrew: Melisa Aniston_

Luego de pegar los nuevos anuncios, los merodeadores decidieron que necesitaban un descanso y se dirigieron a los terrenos del colegio.

-Estoy aburrido- se escucho la voz de James que estaba tendido en el pasto con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Yo también- respondió Sirius que se encontraba sentado al lado de el con su espalda apoyada sobre un árbol.

-Y yo también- dijo Remus que se encontraba sentado en el pasto.

Se produjo unos minutos de silencio y luego Peter, que se encontraba entre Remus y Sirius, dijo pensativo- Me veré bien con vestido?

Los tres merodeadores miraron a su amigo con cara de desconcierto.

-Ups! Dije eso en vos alta?-Peter se puso rojo de la vergüenza y escondió su cabeza entre los hombros.

Remus le pasó una mano a Peter por los hombros- Colagusano mejor guarda tus pensamientos para ti mismo.

Un nuevo silencio se produjo y tras unos segundos, la vos de Sirius se escucho- Peter, ahora que me has hecho imaginarte con vestido…eres…como se dice…-Sirius se incorporo y se detuvo para buscar la palabra que definiera lo que seria Peter con vestido.

Pero antes que pudiera decir nada, se escucho la vos de James nuevamente- Horrible, feo, asqueroso…elije! Tengo más.

-No se ustedes, pero yo sigo aburrido- dijo Remus mientras James y Sirius no podían parar de reír.

-Yo se que hacer para divertirnos- se apresuro a decir Peter ya menos avergonzado- Que les parece si les hacemos una broma a los Slytherin?-Todos lo miraron con cara de asombro- Que? Esta vez no dije nada malo.

-Ya lo sabemos, lo que pasa es que nos asombra pensar que pensaste algo inteligente para variar- dijo Sirius saliendo de su asombro.

-Si, si…muy buena idea. De todos modos ahora el problema es, ¿Qué broma les hacemos?- preguntó James tendiéndose nuevamente en el pasto.

-Yo se!- salto Peter agitando su mano en el aire- y si los vestimos de mujeres, pero que cuando quieran cambiarse de ropa, esta les vuelva a aparecer- finalizo Peter riéndose de lo que acababa de sugerir.

James, Sirius y Remus se miraron entre ellos para luego dirigirse a Peter y decir al unísono- Peter eso es brillante!

Peter asintió emocionado con la cabeza mientras decía- Si, lo se!

**La Broma**

Esa misma noche los cuatro merodeadores entraron en la sala común de Slytherin bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James. Se dirigieron escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de los varones de séptimo año y silenciosamente hechizaron a cada uno de los Slytherins que dormían en sus camas. Mientras regresaban a su sala común los merodeadores se reían por lo bajo al imaginar la cara que pondrían los Slytherin cuando descubrieran el pequeño "regalito" que les habían dejado.

A la mañana siguiente en la habitación de los Slytherin, los alumnos comenzaban a despertarse con los rayos del sol que se colaban por las ventanas. Un cierto Slytherin se refregaba los ojos parado al lado de su cama cuando escucho a Lucius.

-Lindo vestido, Severus!- dijo mientras intentaba contener la risa.

Snape levanto la vista y miro a Lucius y en su defensa le dijo- Si, pero no tanto como tu sostén.

Lucius se incorporo en su cama y con una furia contenida le respondo- que dices idiota?- luego bajo su mirada a su pecho y se dio cuenta que traía puesto un sostén rosado con puntillas.

Uno a uno los Slytherins fueron despertándose y vieron para su sorpresa que vestían "hermosas" prendas femeninas. Algunos llevaban prendas que tenían frases como "I'm Sexy", "Kiss Me" o "I'm a Bad Girl".

Cliff Ward, uno de los Slytherin, se levanto y al ver lo que llevaba puesto, pego un grito (Nda: un grito de mujer!) y luego dijo- el lila no me queda tan mal- mientras se dirigía al baño y hacia poses frente al espejo.

Tras varios intentos por librarse de la rompa que traían puesta y sin resultado alguno, decidieron ir a la sala común en busca de ayuda. A llegar, un estruendo de carcajadas provenientes de las chicas, hizo que los muy avergonzados Slytherins corrieran hacia el gran salón en busca del jefe de su casa.

La cual no fue una de sus mejores ideas (Nda: ¿Cuándo los slytherins tuvieron buenas ideas?). Al poner un pie en el gran salón todos los alumnos que se encontraban allí empezaron a reírse de igual o peor manera de lo que habían hecho sus compañeros antes.

En la mesa de Gryffindor mas de un alumno felicitaba a los merodeadores, porque era sabido que una broma tan brillante era obra de ellos, estos orgullosos de si mismos se limitaban a responder con frases como "Gracias, gracias", "Quiero agradecer a mi mama, mis amigos..." o 2lo siento chicos peor hoy no damos autógrafos".

En medio del barullo de risas y comentarios, Dumbledore se puso de pie y se dirigió a los alumnos diciendo- Buenos días alumnos, para empezar les quería informar que las clases de Pociones serán suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso, ya que el profesor ingirió una gran cantidad de pus de bubotuberculo.

Cuando escucharon esto James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas cómplices, los slytherin ya se encontraban en sus asientos y de vez en cuando recibían miradas burlonas de sus compañeros.

-Por ultimo pero no menos importante, les pediría a los alumnos de Slytherin que por favor se quitaran los disfraces de Halloween ya que todavía falta un mes para tal fecha- finalizo Dumbledore.

Cunado el profesor volvió a sentarse en su silla los alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, y Ravenclaw se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a aplaudirlo por su comentario. Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin estos se quejaban y se justificaban diciendo, que era imposible sacarse esa ropa y que cuando lo hacían volvía a aparecer. Pero era difícil oírlos ya que sus voces eran aplacadas por los fuertes aplausos del resto del alumnado.


	7. La Salida a Hogsmade Parte 1

**Capitulo 6: La Salida a Hogsmade**

**Parte 1**

Esa mañana amaneció soleado y una leve brisa soplaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, era el día esperado para todos los alumnos la primera salida a Hogsmade del año.

En la habitación de los merodeadores, Remus era el primero en levantarse y aun algo dormido intento dirigirse al baño sin despertar a sus compañeros. Pero en el camino se encontró con la snitch de James, la cual piso y sin darse cuenta fue a parar al suelo causando un gran estruendo.

Todos se despertaron e instintivamente buscaron la causa de tal ruido, pero James y Sirius se limitaron a darse vuelta en sus camas para seguir durmiendo placidamente. Remus se incorporo frotándose donde se había golpeado y al descubrir la causante de su caída, recogió la snitch del suelo y se la arrojo a James por la cabeza.

-Hey! Eso dolió!- le grito James incorporándose en la cama, frotándose la cabeza y con cara de dormido.

-Fíjate donde dejas tus cosas!- le respondió con otro grito Remus.

Pero antes de que James pudiera responder-PUM! Un almohadón le había dado de lleno en la cabeza. Remus empezó a reírse pero desafortunadamente el también recibió un almohadonzazo.

-PODRIAN CALLARSE!-les grito Sirius-trato de dormir- termino volviendo a cubrirse con la sabana.

-SIRIUS!- gritaron los dos al unísono James y Remus antes de lanzarse con sus almohadas sobre Sirius.

Así los tres Merodeadores comenzaron una batalla de almohadones. Peter los miraba atónito entre almohadón va, almohadón viene y un que otro grito de por medio no podía distinguir a sus amigos. En medio de esa batalla un almohadón salio volando en dirección a Peter que no logro esquivarlo y le pego de lleno en la cara. Los otros tres Merodeadores se quedaron inmóviles esperando la reacción de Colagusano, el cual no perdió tiempo en unírseles en esa guerra que estaban teniendo.

Estuvieron entre almohadonzazos un buen rato hasta que lo cuatro cayeron rendidos al suelo. Alguno de sus compañeros con los que compartían habitación, se habían cambiado y arreglado para la salida a Hogsmade de ese día, por lo tanto solo los cuatro merodeadores exhaustos quedaron en la habitación.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Remus tras unos segundos en los que solo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas de estos chicos.

-son las 9:30...

Luego de unos segundos de silencio-¿no habíamos quedado con las chicas a las 10?- preguntó Peter.

-AHHHHHHH!- se escucho en toda la torre Gryffindor. Los Merodeadores se habían puesto a gritar como locos mientras corrían de un lugar a otra, buscando lo que se pondrían para ir a Hogsmade.

Remus se ponía la camisa mientras se cepillaba los dientes, James y Sirius se peleaban por quien usaría el baño primero y Peter intentaba ponerse sus pantalones a los saltos, pero en uno de los saltos al caer pisó sus pantalones y se enredo con ellos cayendo de cara al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Finalmente Sirius logro entrar en el baño pero al otro lado del cuarto se estaba deliberando una pelea fatal entre Peter y Remus que se peleaban por un par de medias azules que eran de James.

Sirius termino de peinarse y lavarse los dientes y salio al rescate para terminar con la pelea porque ya habían golpes de por medio.

-Bueno bueno bueno!- sentencio Sirius- dejen de pelear y denme esas medias. Peter entrego las medias a Sirius, este se sentó en su cama y termino diciendo- Yo me las voy a poner.

Después de algunas peleas más todos terminaron de cambiarse e higienizarse y a las 10 menos un minuto estaban parados en el vestíbulo esperando a las chicas, que llegaron 10 minutos mas tarde de la hora acordada.

-Bueno días!- saludo una alegre voz desde detrás de los merodeadores.

Los cuatro chicos se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con sus cuatro acompañantes que los saludaban con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días!- dijo Sirius seductoramente.

-Bueno días!- dijo Viky mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

James saludo a su acompañante con una sonrisa y a Rocío- Buenos días, chicas!

-Hola James!- le respondió Rocío antes de saltar los dos últimos escalones-Buenos días, Remus!

-Hola, Ro!

Tras haberse saludado los ocho, comenzaron a caminar en dirección al Gran Salón. Pero Lucia se paro repentinamente llamando al atención de los demás.

-que pasa?- preguntó James, mirándola.

-No estamos yendo para el lado equivocado? Deberíamos ir yendo a la puerta

- ¿perdón?- preguntaron los merodeadores al mismo tiempo- no piensas desayunar?

-¡Claro que si!... pero en Hogsmade.

Los merodeadores se miraron, James, Sirius y Remus asintieron en aprobación del plan, pero Peter chequeo sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta de que apenas tenia algunos sickles. Por lo que miro a sus amigos en busca de ayuda y con una expresión de un significativo NO. Pero las chicas ya se habían empezado a dirigir junto con James y Sirius a la puerta del colegio, dejando a los otros dos merodeadores atrás.

-Piensan venir? O se van a quedar ahí todo el día?-preguntó Melisa dirigiendo la mirada hacia su cita y Remus

-No, no ya vamos- se apresuró a responder Remus, y luego mientras se dirigía hacia sus amigos le susurro a Peter- Descuida, solucionaremos tu falta de dinero

-Gracias-le respondió el aludido también en un susurro.

-Acá estamos, vamos yendo?

-Si, tengo un hambre de morir- comentó Victoria

-Viky, tu siempre tienes hambre!- le respondió Ro en tono de burla.

-Eso es mentira

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

Y así fue el camino a Hogwarts. Entre chistes, risas y anécdotas, los merodeadores y las cuatro chicas comenzaron a conocerse mejor. En el camino habían decidido que desayunarían en "las tres escobas".

Al llegar al lugar, se encontraron con que al parecer todo el alumnado de Hogwarts había tenido la misma idea que ellos, por ende el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente. Buscaron una mesa en donde cabieran los 8, después de unos minutos James vio una mesa en un rincón apartado de la gran multitud que se congregaba en el centro.

-Hey! Miren allá hay un lugar- le indicó a los demás señalando la mesa.

-Apúrense si no queremos que la ocupen- dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a la susodicha mesa.

Los merodeadores y las chicas llegaron a la mesa, pero no eran los únicos que habían visto lo que al parecer era la única mesa vacía en el bar. Tres chicos de Ravenclaw y dos chicas de Hufflepuff se encontraban junto a la mesa con intención de usarla.

Sirius miró desafiante al más alto de los Ravenclaw, ellos eran tres más que sus contrincantes y no pensaban cederles la mesa.

-Nosotros llegamos primero- vocifero una de las Hufflepuff.

-Pues que lástima porque la mesa es nuestra- le respondió Melisa

- Y quien lo dice?

-Y… Nosotros- respondió de una forma resuelta Peter

-Además- agrego Remus- nosotros somos más que ustedes, exactamente tres, por que verán ustedes son 5 y nosotros 8, eso nos da tres de diferencia, y…SIENTENSE!- gritó repentinamente

Un gran revuelo se armo alrededor de la mesa y el estruendo provocado por las sillas corriéndose llamó la atención de más de uno en el bar. Al segundo siguiente los 4 merodeadores y las 4 chicas se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa.

- Y…que nosotros nos sentamos primero- finalizó Remus tras haber divagado a propósito con el único fin de marear a los que pretendían ocupar la mesa.

Los tres Ravenclaw y las dos Hufflepuff se encontraban todavía mareados por el reciente suceso, que no reaccionaron que acababan de perder la única mesa libre en todo el lugar.

-Chaau!- les dijo James saludándolos con la mano

Los aludidos reaccionaron y le limitaron a retirarse del lugar con cara de disgusto. Pocos minutos después apareció Madame Rosmerta dispuesta a tomarles el pedido.

-Bueno…trae una botella de cerveza de manteca, 3 panecillos de canela, una porción de torta de chocolate, un vaso de jugo de calabaza y 2 waffles…-enumero Peter-…eso es todo por ahora.

-Algo mas?- preguntó Rosmerta mientras anotaba el pedido.

-No, claro que no…ellos también tiene que pedir- Peter miró a sus compañeros expectante.

-No era que no tenías dinero?- le susurro por lo bajo Sirius

-Cierto!-gritó-claro…este mejor tráeme solo los tres panquecitos- le dijo Peter a Rosmerta bajando su tono de voz.

-Muy bien…y los demás?- Madame Rosmerta tomo la orden de los demás y se marcho.

Entre tazas de café, panecillos, las bromas de Sirius y Melisa, las "interesantes" charlas de Lucía y Remus, las torpezas de Peter y los debates de James, Rocío y Victoria sobre quidditch, el desayuno se les paso volando.

-Bueno, vamos yendo?- preguntó a el resto del grupo Melisa

-Sí, claro…-respondió Remus levantándose de al lado de Rocío

Peter tiró de la túnica de Remus hacia abajo y este se volvió a sentar-Recuerda que no traje dinero-le dijo lo mas bajo que pudo.

-Esta vez pago yo por ti, pero me has costado varios de los chocolates que pensaba comprar.

-Gracias, te debo una

-Unas cuantas, Colagusano

-Hey! Que tanto susurran ustedes dos?- Lucía miraba a los dos aludidos, que eran en ese momento los únicos sentado, el resto ya se había levantado para irse.

-Nosotros nada- Remus dijo en una forma muy poco convincente.

-Aja, bueno…-Lucía ya se había encaminado junto con los demás hacia la barra. Remus y Peter los alcanzaron allí. Pagaron y se dirigieron fuera del local.

-Quedamos así? Nos encontramos en la casa de los gritos a las 5?- preguntó Viky

-Si, si…no se preocupen y no nos extrañen- Remus y Rocío ya habían emprendido el viaje hacía Honydukes

-Como si te fuéramos a extrañar, summers?- ironizó James

-Se que estas celoso de Remus por salir conmigo, Potter. Pero descuida al próxima vez saldremos juntos…-las voz de la chica cada vez se escuchaba menos a media que se alejaban.

James negó divertido con al cabeza por el comentario de su amiga y luego le dedicó una sonrisa a su cita- A donde quieres ir?

-Mmm…no lo se-dudo la castaña-mejor elije tu

-No tendrías que haber hecho eso- le advirtió Sirius- no sabes lo que te espera…

-porque lo dices?-preguntó ingenua Luli

-Eso, Canuto…que quieres decir con eso?-James se había acercado a su amigo con una mirada poco agradable

-Yo?...nada…solo decía

-Si como no…bueno, como sea…te parece que vayamos a la tienda de Quidditch? Tienen nuevos artículos que me gustaría chequear

-Ves a lo que me refería, ahora te tendrá todo el día allí-Sirius le había murmurado a Lucía.

-No será tan malo-repuso Luli y luego en voz alta le contesto a James que la miraba- Si, seguro- y luego le sonrió mientras se alejaban entre la gente.

-Nosotros también nos vamos…nos estamos viendo Meli…Peter-Viky había agarrado a Sirius de la túnica y lo empezó a arrastrar en dirección a Zonko.

-Nos quedamos solos- exclamó Peter

-Así, parece- Meli se demostraba ausente y no disfrutaba para nada haber tenido que salir con Peter.

-A donde vamos?

-No tengo la menor idea

-Que te parece si mientras se nos ocurre algo damos una vuelta?

-Si, como sea-dijo esta caminando al lado de Peter por uno de los caminos.


End file.
